


She Had The World

by soon2befamous13



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Aubrey being Aubrey, Carnival, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soon2befamous13/pseuds/soon2befamous13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Chloe says she wants a bouncy ball that looks like a globe, Aubrey will do anything to get it for her.<br/>And Aubrey Posen does not lose.</p><p>AKA Aubrey takes her girlfriends to the fair, tries to win Chloe a prize, and gets way too into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Had The World

“So we’ll meet back here by the games in two hours, all right?”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go on any rollercoasters, Bree?” Beca prods her girlfriend.  
“Oh no, trust me, you don’t want that,” Beca’s other girlfriend, Chloe, assures her. “I forced her to go on one with me once when we were first getting to know each other. Two words: barf city.”  
Aubrey nods. “I’m perfectly fine holding the purses and,” here she gestures at the closest game stand, “throwing balls at glass bottles in hopes of winning that big fuzzy teddy bear.”  
“Ooh, if you actually play that, and you win, could you get me the ball that looks like a globe for the prize?” Chloe says, wide-eyed and excited.  
Beca snorts and looks at Chloe with disbelief. “What are you going to do with a globe ball?”  
Chloe shrugs. “I don’t know. We could play catch around the apartment. Or just display it somewhere. It’s cute.”  
Beca shakes her head fondly. “You’re crazy.”  
“Okay, you two, go find some death traps to ride, I’ll be here when you get back, and I fully expect both of you to ride the Merry-Go-Round with me at least twice,” Aubrey says, kissing each of her girlfriends on the cheek and ushering them away. Then she turns to the game with the globe ball as a prize and strides up to it. “Hello, sir,” she greets the man running the stand. “How much for a turn?”  
“One dollar for three balls,” he says.  
Aubrey raises her eyebrows. “One dollar? Really?”  
The guy shrugs.  
Aubrey takes a breath and reaches into her purse. She’d gotten change for a twenty-dollar bill in all singles for this exact reason, of course. She hands the man a dollar, and he hands her three balls to throw. Aubrey takes one, lines up her shot, throws, and…misses. Badly.  
Shaking off the failure, she reaches for the second ball and focuses intently on the bottles. Once she’s 100% ready, she throws and…misses again. She repeats this, with the same result, with the last ball.  
“Want another try?” The guy asks her.  
Aubrey glares at him, though reasonably she knows none of this is his fault, and begrudgingly hands him another dollar. She takes her time this round, and actually manages to hit one of the bottles on the last try, although it doesn’t fall down. Aubrey hands the guy another dollar, which he accepts eagerly. By the time she’s handing him her ninth dollar, however, he’s starting to look guilty.  
“Look, lady, maybe this just isn’t your game,” he says as he hands her the three balls. She throws them, and manages to knock over one of the bottles, but you have to knock over all three to qualify for a prize. Aubrey takes a deep breath and gives the guy a tight smile.  
“I’m going to take a break,” she says, “and then I’m going to come back with a fresh perspective, and I’m going to win that globe ball for my girlfriend.”  
The guy puts his hands up in surrender. “Whatever you say.”  
Aubrey wanders around the fair for a while, sipping a lime fizz, and pretending that she isn’t thinking about winning that stupid ball for Chloe, which is pointless. Aubrey Posen isn’t a loser. If at first Aubrey Posen doesn’t succeed, she will try and try again. Even if that dedication is making her wallet significantly lighter.  
She goes back to the game stand, and hands the guy a dollar, who accepts it reluctantly. “You could at least try some other games or something,” he says and she throws the ball and narrowly misses one of the bottles. “Maybe find one that you’re better at?”  
“None of those other games have the globe ball,” Aubrey replies, not taking her eyes off the ball she’s throwing. This time her aim was good, but there wasn’t enough power behind it, so it simply bounces off the bottles.  
“You could buy that ball for like, half of what you just spent on this game,” the guy pleads with her.  
“Then I better get my money’s worth,” Aubrey says, throwing the final ball and…missing.  
She’s about to hand over another dollar when she hears Beca’s voice behind her. “Oh my God, Aubrey, have you been here the whole time?”  
Aubrey turns around, feeling defensive. “No,” she answers truthfully.  
Beca turns to the guy running the stand. “Has she?”  
“She took a break.”  
Aubrey glares at the guy, who just shrugs at her. Traitor.  
“And you haven’t won yet? How much have you spent?”  
Aubrey shrugs. “I don’t know, like…six bucks?”  
Beca looks at the guy again, who says the real amount, and Beca shakes her head. “Bree, seriously?”  
“Aw, is this all because you wanted to win me the globe ball? Babe, you’re too sweet,” Chloe says, letting go of Beca’s hand to give Aubrey a fierce bear hug.  
Aubrey gently pushes her away. “There’s no reason for you to hug me, I didn’t win it. But I will, don’t worry.” With that, Aubrey goes to give the guy another dollar.  
“Oh, no you won’t.” Beca snatches the money out of her hand, and hands it to the guy herself. “One ball, please.”  
“You get three.”  
“Oh, I’ll only need one.”  
The guy shrugs and hands her a ball. Beca rolls her shoulders back, gets in a pitching stance, and throws the ball, effectively knocking down all three bottles.  
Chloe jumps up and cheers, and Beca turns back to her girlfriends with a pleased smile. “I played Little League baseball for three years,” she explains. “I was pitcher.”  
She knows that she’s being ridiculous, but Aubrey can’t stop the tears from welling up in her eyes. She’d tried so hard to do something nice for her girlfriend, and Beca just waltzes in and gets it on her first try, like she does with everything in life. It just wasn’t fair.  
Aubrey turns away slightly so that her girlfriends can’t see how childish she’s being, and pretends to check her phone, but her head snaps up abruptly when she hears Beca say, “I’d like the big fuzzy teddy bear, please.”  
The guy hands Beca the teddy bear, which is almost as big as she is, and the tiny girl heaves it over to Aubrey. “For you, my darling.”  
Aubrey shakes her head, not comprehending the situation. “What?”  
Beca sighs. “You worked so hard to try to get something for Chloe, and you spent a shit ton of money besides. You deserve something nice. So I got you something nice. Accept it.”  
Aubrey takes the teddy bear hesitantly. “But…but what about Chloe’s ball?”  
Chloe laughs and brings both of her girlfriends into a hug, the teddy bear being squished in the middle. “Oh, Aubrey, I don’t need a globe ball. I’ve got the whole world right here.”  
Beca groans and says, “Why are you so lame,” while Chloe giggles, but it’s exactly what Aubrey needed to hear.


End file.
